


By the shore

by TheCanStander



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dragon AU, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Lesbian goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCanStander/pseuds/TheCanStander
Summary: Darcy decides to check out the sea, and her dragon bond decides to tag along.





	By the shore

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the span of two hours what is self control

The sky was a lovely shade of blue, brushed with streaks of white. The mainland could be seen far off in the distance, gentle rolling hills laden with trees. The shrieks and cries of seabirds overhead could be heard.

 

Darcy carefully made her way down the hillside. The loose rocks and hidden holes threatened to trip her, but she took care in her steps. Long strands of lush grass brushed at her legs.

 

She came to a large rock jutting out and overlooking the sea.

 

“Perfect.” She said. Almost immediately did she sit down and take a deep breath. The ocean air was cool i her lungs. Darcy smiled. Such a gorgeous day, it couldn’t get any better, could it?

 

She was wrong.

 

Seconds later, the sounds of massive wings beating filled the air. A reptilian shadow dropped over the rock, and heavy talons glinted in the sun.

 

Darcy looked up. A wide grin split her face.

 

“Sif!” She said.

 

The wyvern landed with a _thud_ on the stone. A rough grating noise came from her claws scraping the outcropping below.

 

A vast presence touched Darcy’s mind, but she didn’t flinch or shiver. She was used to Sif, acquainted with how the dragons communicated, which was via mental telepathy. The girl lowered her mental barriers, allowing the dragon to touch her conscience.

 

 _You could’ve asked me to take you down here._ The dragon rumbled.

 

“I know, but it was more fun to come down here myself.”

 

_But what if you injured yourself? How can I let that happen?_

 

“Then I’d call to you, and you’d take me back to the Hold.”

 

_I’d rather not, Darcy._

 

“Why? Are you lazy?” The girl teased. Sif settled down into a more comfortable position.

 

_Better to avoid a battle of undefeatable measure than to take it and regret it._

 

“How sagely. So best to be safe than to be sorry?”

 

 _Precisely._ The wyvern lay her head beside Darcy. She inspected the girl with one eye, bright and brilliant like the noonday sun. Then she closed both eyes and hummed.

 

 _The sun feels good._ Purred the dragon. Darcy could feel Sif’s emotions, which were currently quite happy.

 

“Why not change into your human form? You’re quite large, this rock only has so much room.”

 

_I don’t like that form. Makes me feel unprotected and vulnerable._

 

Darcy chuckled. “Yet again with the ‘better safe than sorry’ motto.”

 

 _It’s kept me alive._ The dragon responded.

 

“You don’t have to be so guarded here. We’re on an island designed to be a safe haven for dragons and their rider bonds. Besides, Clint’s here, as well as Natasha, Bucky and - what’s his name? - Loki.”

 

At the mention of Loki, Sif’s feelings turned sour. She made an unhappy noise.

 

“Still don’t like him?”

 

 _He’s done much to spite me. Tricked me once into taking on a lindworm by myself. Nearly lost part of my tail._ Her thoughts were now venomous and angry.

 

“I’m sure he’s not that bad.”

 

 _He betrayed our_ katada.

 

“That’s in the past, Sif. Besides, he didn’t know any better; he was only doing what he thought was right. We all get misguided sometimes, right?”

 

The wyvern didn’t respond.

 

“Come on, old girl. Don’t be a sourpuss.” Darcy reached over and scratched the dragon’s neck. Sif shook her head.

 

_That itches, hatchling._

 

“I’m not a hatchling! I’m an adult to my species.”

 

_Please, I’ve been around at least sixty years longer than you have. You’re a hatchling._

 

“Hmph.” She crossed her arms and made an indignant face.

 

The wyvern made a sound that sounded like rough laughter. With a flash, she shifted into the form of a mortal woman.

 

“As you’re so insistent.” She said.

 

“Yay!” Darcy cozied up to the dragon. Sif sighed and gave the girl a mock disappointing look.

 

They sat there together, taking in the view. And only much later did they go back to the Hold, hand in hand.

  
  



End file.
